


When Music Reveals Reality

by KathyPrior42



Category: The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: In 2052, the world has drastically changed. Cities have expanded across the region, transportation is faster than ever, and trades around the world reach an all-time high.With new advances, come new costs, however. In addition to the everlasting issues of racism, sexism, and homophobia, a new billion dollar company gains access to everyone’s personal information…down to their genetic details. Known as the Eugenic Neurological Database (E.N.D.) they will stop at nothing to ensure that the U.S. remains the most dominant country in the world…with privileges to the select few.Five different people are brought together by a university music class, where they have to do a report and presentation on old-time musicians from 30 years ago. Out of other options, the group chooses The Enigma TNG. Little do they know that his music will change all of their lives, and reveal a harsh reality that they may not be prepared to face.





	1. Chapter 1

The summer night was moonless and still. A soft wind rustled the shadowed leaves on the thick- trunked trees to the northwest. A dozen stars twinkled in the black sky, many lightyears away but still visible to the naked eye. Dominating the dark landscape was a vast city. Skyscrapers with lights shining from inside the rooms towered over the smooth roads and the sleek vehicles driving soundlessly by. Instead of streetlamps, bioluminescent trees and flowers lit the surrounding areas. The city was alive with the sounds of chatter and the hustle and bustle of citizens going to their homes and workplaces. It was a different atmosphere compared to the daytime. Indeed, it had a wild, liberal feel to it, as if all the feelings and energy of the people were suddenly released.   
Citizens of every background, shape, and size wandered through the night, buying clothing, tools, musical instruments and whatever suited their needs. Advertisements flashed brightly on life size screens from above and on holograms around every corner. On one of the screens, a woman with long black hair and electric blue eyes smiled at the audience before the camera zoomed in to show the details of her right eye. “Scan complete” said a pleasant robotic voice. The door in front of her unlocked and she was greeted by her family members in a living room with abstract paintings hanging on the white walls. Holographic images of her friends waved happily to the side. “iAccess” read the title in white letters, “Access is one blink away.”  
In addition to people being active, there were many animals out and about. A flock of bats fluttered together across the sky. City cats prowled the streets and alleys, scavenging for food and leftovers. More than half of the cats were black with luminescent yellow eyes. The howling of a wolf was barely heard over the sounds of the city.


	2. Part 1

Rylen, a young short black haired white man, gamer, and sucker for hot women, trying to decide how to live his life after college. He is a loner, oblivious about the world around him. He later has a change of heart as the story goes on. 

Gabriella, a disabled African American woman in her 30s who loves anthropology and wants to fight the system of oppression and discover her family’s ancestry from the early 21st century. Deemed an “undesirable” by the “pure” DNA system, decides to continue her education and care for her two children in spite of the bullying, harassment, and racism she faces. 

Adrien, an Asian middle-aged man with a career in music but also a scientist at night. He wants to live up to his family’s standards, but does that mean siding with the evil E.N.D. Corporation without a choice? 

Silvia, a young religious blonde curly haired white woman) with troublesome siblings and problems with drugs. After breaking up with her ex-boyfriend, she doesn’t want to date anyone else, until she meets the kinder hearted Gabriella, much to Rylen’s dislike.   
Terry, a man with long brown hair who lives in a cabin in the woods, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. He journeys to the city to save his pregnant wife who got caught by the authorities for not letting them analyze her newborn baby into the system, while the newborn was shown to have Down Syndrome. He stays at a hotel and goes to college with his new friends (which is free) when he’s not searching for her. He also knows how to hunt and fight, a great asset in the future war.


End file.
